


Виса о шторме

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стихотворный размер висы - рунхент.</p><p>It's so bad but... whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Виса о шторме

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер висы - рунхент.
> 
> It's so bad but... whatever.

Далеко-далёко,

Сколько только око

Обозреть способно,

Пенно поле Ньёрда

Жутко бушевало.

Бьёт по наковальне

Тюр могучий молний –

Поднимались волны.

 

Великанов гибель

Вот-вот в рыбьи зыби

В зябкие низвергнет

Земли сети зверя.

Дочери морского

Йотуна не скоро

Заберут корабль

К Ран в студёны залы.

 

Мьёльнир сыплет щедро

На головы беды.

Молота искрою

Озарилось море.

Хладные потоки

Со светил дороги

Льют: то рады боги

Славят драккар Флоки.

**Author's Note:**

> Пенно поле Ньёрда – море  
> Тюр молний – Тор  
> Дочери морского йотуна – волны  
> Морской йотун – Эгир  
> Великанов гибель – молот Мьёльнир  
> Рыбьи зыби – море  
> Земли сети зверь – корабль  
> Земля сети - море  
> Молота искра – молния  
> Светил дорога – небо


End file.
